Well Then, See You Tomorrow
Well Then, See You Tomorrow es el ending de Road to Ninja: Naruto la Película, es interpretada por Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Letra |-|Kanji = 透明なようです 悲しいさ 凍るほど 聡明だそうです 口出すな もう二度と 亡霊 果ては幽霊 消え失せろ イメージごと 共鳴求めて 打ち鳴らすようなこと 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか　それでは、また明日 興味無いです 何も無いようなほど 透明から究明 離れれば知らぬこと そうはいかないです 逃げ切れぬ もう二度と 透明はないです 打ち鳴らすようなこと 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか それでは、また明日 緩慢な 輪になって 単純なことになって 賛成か 反対か それは何やってんの 手と手を取り合って ワンツースリーで追い出して 異端者は誰だ 異端者は誰だ 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか　それでは、また明日 |-|Romaji = Toumei na you desu, kanashii sa, kooru hodo Soumei da sou desu, kuchidasu na, mou nido to Bourei, hate wa yuurei, kieusero, imeeji goto Kyoumei motomete, uchinarasu you na koto Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore warewa, mata ashita Kyoumi nai desu, nani mo nai you na hodo Toumei kara kyuumei, hanarereba shiranu koto Sou wa ikanai desu, nigekirenu, mou nido to Toumei wa nai desu, uchinarasu you na koto Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore warewa, mata ashita Kanman na, wa ni natte, tanjun na koto ni natte Sansei ka, hantai ka, sore wa nani yatten no Se to te wo toriatte, wan tsuu surii de oidashite Itansha wa dare da, itansha wa dare da Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore warewa, mata ashita |-|English = Appears to be sad transparent ice is so intelligent do not eat again and ghost ghost disappear every image on top ring resonance for you like He has asked that the child you have shed lamented today in someone like that we have covered a appears to have lost anything will not regain a day or so, also tomorrow There is nothing interesting enough to diagnose from transparent off may know that isn't going away again may have not transparent, like ring He has asked that the child you have shed lamented today in someone like that we have covered a appears to have lost anything will not regain a day or so, also tomorrow do not slow in a circle to a simple favor or against what it is doing and the hand holding hands in 1-2-3 heretics who drove out That heretics who is He has asked that the child you have shed lamented today in someone like that we have covered a appears to have lost anything will not regain a day or so, also tomorrow en:Well Then, See You Tomorrow Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings